Our NotSoPerfect World
by rogueandkurt
Summary: ON HOLD. Kurt, Evan, Rogue and Jean switch bodies. Chaos ensues. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Anyone But Me

Okay, this is my new idea for a story. I know that the basic idea has been done before, but I'm giving it my own twist. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men: Evolution characters, or the story. I only own this plot and the quote below.

_"We're all so caught up, in our Not-So-Perfect World. Sometimes we need to take a moment, and figure out why...Maybe we're not the only one.."_

Rogue POV

"Ah hate it here!" yelled Rogue as she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Ah hate this house, Ah hate tha' school an' Ah HATE this town!" Rogue was ranting now, but her warm pillow muffled her cries. That didn't keep Kurt from hearing her, though.

~knock-knock~ "Umm..Rogue?" came his soft German voice from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

"Ah'm fine! Why doesn' anyone mind their own bisness anymore?!" Screamed Rogue, as tears fell down her face, smearing her make-up.

"Okay! Sorry..I didn't mean to pry." Kurt sounded hurt, but right then Rogue didn't care. All she wanted was for everything and everyone to leave her alone. She was sick of everyone at the Institute.

Sick of Kitty with how she always tried to fit in and be like Jean.

Sick of Evan and how he refused to let up on his ego trip.

Sick of Jean and her prissy, perfect ways.

Sick of Scott and how he always had to be the responsible one.

Sick of Kurt and how he felt he had to please everyone else.

Sick of the Professor and his "I only want to help".

Sick of Ororo and her, "I want to be your friend".

Even sick of Logan and how he felt like he wasn't really there, like it was all temporary.

She had never felt so alone. There were so many people in Bayville, but not one of them knew how it felt to be her.

"Ah would give anything teh be someone else." She whispered to herself. She knew that such things were impossible, but she wished them all the same.

Jean's POV

"Argh!" grunted Jean as she stormed into her perfectly orderly room. "Sometimes, I wish I was anywhere but here!"

She picked up her MVP trophy and threw it to the ground. She was sick of being the perfect one all of the time. Just once, she wanted to be the 'fun one'. Not the 'big sister' of the group.

Her gaze fell upon her desk. It was covered in trophies and awards for excellence. Suddenly, they didn't seem as important.

"Why can't I EVER be the one who throws parties? Or who sleeps in class? Or tells jokes? Why can't I be fun for once?" Jean picked up her 'Big Book of Metaphors, Quotes and Others'.

'Maybe this will help me.' She thought. She opened the book to a random page and looked down at what was written.

"A leopard can't change it's spots.." She read. She tossed the book out the window.

'What does some silly old book know?' Jean stretched out on her big, comfy bed, still angry.

"I wish I wasn't Miss Jean 'Perfect' Grey." She stated as she rolled over and fell asleep.

Kurt's POV

"Jeez! Some people..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he walked away from Rogue's room, tail between his legs (literally). "I vas only trying to help."

+BAMF+

Kurt ported into his room and walked onto his balcony. He sat on the rail. It was his favorite place to sit.

"I mean, Rogue's is ALVAYS in vun uv her 'bad moods'. And everyone's okay vith it! But if I'M having a bad day, suddenly it's 'self-pity'. Figures. They're alvays after ze fuzzy dude."

Kurt chuckled at his nickname for himself. He looked out over the water at the people on the other side. They were all happy. Laughing. NORMAL...

Kurt sighed. Even with his image inducer, he was still a freak inside. Though the tail was a major advantage, the rest of it was just a nuisance.

'Vhy did I have to look so much like a DEMON? Vhy couldn't I have looked like a Cat or something?' Kurt laughed silently at the mental picture of himself with whiskers and a huge fluffy tail. And a triangle nose! That would be a sight to see..

"I vish I looked more like a HUMAN...I vish I vas someone else..." Kurt gazed out at the water, wondering what it would be like to be normal.

Evan's POV

"Man, this place SUCKS!" Evan quipped as he skateboarded into his room. "I gotta train all the time, and go to a STUPID school.. And I can't tell any of my friends about my powers!"

He closed the doors and kicked his skateboard into his hands. (Authors Note- I have NO idea what they call it when the skateboard tips up into their hands.)

"And worst of all, everyone around here is so busy worrying about themselves that none of them even pay attention to me. 'Cept Auntie 'O'. She's always raggin' on me about some'thin'."

He sat on his bed and tucked his skateboard underneath it.

"And now my powers are getting harder to control. I mean, they just shoot out when I least expect them!"

He stood up and began jumping on his bed, just for the heck of it.

"I wish I was someone else. Someone who didn't have to deal so much with Auntie 'O', or my dumb powers."

He heard a crack from the bed and immediately jumped off and away from it. He ran to the window and stared out at the landscape.

Okay, so this first chap was kinda long, but necessary. I have to show what's going on with everyone first, and THEN make the big problem for them. BTW-I'm not gonna say what happened to them all to make them so agitated, I'll leave that up to you.

Promise to update soon! Please Read and Review! Please? ;)

October 26, 2002


	2. Freaky Reflections

Okay, this is the rush next chapter, since the first one didn't reach any sort of conclusion, and it was all angst.  
  
Thanks to the one reviewer! It means a lot to me! Maybe some of the other people will learn by example and review as well! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men characters or anything. I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
Rogue woke up at the usual time the next morning. She stretched and got out of bed. She looked across the room at Kitty, who was still sleeping.  
  
'Ah guess Ah musta missed dinnah." Thought Rogue, realizing she had slipped into sleep the night before.  
  
Rogue was careful not to wake Kitty as she sauntered over to the mirror. She glanced up at her reflection. What she saw made her faint.  
  
  
  
Kurt's POV  
  
Kurt got up late that morning. Well, late for him. Kurt often didn't sleep very long, but he had been extra tired the night before. His grumbling stomach told him that it was time for breakfast.  
  
He got out of bed and realized that something was wrong. He was standing up straight. Too straight.  
  
Just then, he heard a bloodcurdling scream from Jean's room.  
  
  
  
Jean's POV  
  
Jean was standing in front of her full-length mirror gasping for breath. What she saw in her reflection was too horrible for words.  
  
She screamed again.  
  
By this time, most of the other people at the Institute has reached her room. Scott was the first to the door.  
  
"Jean, what-" He stopped when he saw her standing there. The others crowded behind him.  
  
She turned towards Scott, a horrified look on her face. But it wasn't Jean standing there. It was-  
  
"ROGUE? Like, why are you here? And why is Jean, like, in our room?" The others were just as confused.  
  
"Ah'm NOT Rogue!" cried Jean, but she realized that even her voice was Rogue's. She started to cry. Why did such terrible things have to happen to her??  
  
  
  
Evan's POV  
  
"Jeez, Rogue. Having a bit uv a MENTAL day?" Evan froze, as he realized that the voice that came from his throat wasn't his. It was Kurt's.  
  
Slowly, Evan looked down at his body. Just as he had feared, it was blue and fuzzy.  
  
"Uh Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Jean, Evan, Kurt and Rogue were all in the Study with the Professor.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Began the Professor, who was rubbing his temples. "Last night, you all went to bed early. You woke up this morning, and now you're claiming that you've switched bodies with eachother?"  
  
There was a nod from each of the students, who were looking very freaked out.  
  
Rogue was sitting as far away from Jean as possible. It creeped her out knowing that that snob was in HER body. Then, of course, she realized that SHE was in that SNOB'S body.  
  
The Professor was looking exceptionally tired. He started to speak again.  
  
"Did any of you do anything different? Anything at all? Maybe mention something about eachother?"  
  
KEVAN (Kurt in Evan's Body*) looked up. "I said something about wishing I was, you know, someone else." It was a weird feeling to be speaking, but not hearing a German accent.  
  
"Yah, me too." Said JOGUE (Jean in Rogue's body*).  
  
"Ja. Same here." Stated EURT (Evan in Kurt's Body*). He looked around the room. No one looked any different, but he knew they felt different like him.  
  
'Last night I was a great looking guy, and now I'm a demon! No offense to Kurt, I mean he's cool and all, but jeez!' Evan thought silently. 'Kurt sure lucked out. He gets to be ME! What do I get? Fur and a tail!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'm trying out the 'New Names' for the people while they're currently in eachothers bodies. It might be less confusing. So tell me what you think!  
  
-KEVAN, EURT, JOGUE, REAN  
  
So that's the second Chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need your opinions.  
  
Also, if you're bored or want another Fic to read, check out my other XMEfic- 'Troubled Teens'! It's pretty good, or so I've heard.lol...  
  
Anyways.....  
  
TO DO LIST FOR READERS:  
  
-READ TROUBLED TEENS  
  
-REVIEW MY FICS  
  
-WATCH X-MEN:EVOLUTION  
  
-SEND AN EMAIL TO YOUR FRIENDS  
  
-SMILE AT SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW  
  
-I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE YOU NEED TO DO SO STOP READING MY GIBBERISH, AND DO ONE OF THE TINGS ON THIS LIST(LOL)! 


	3. Jean's Hidden Sense of Humor

Hey! I'm back! Hope that someone out there missed me! Lol! Anyway, it took me a while, but I finally got the next chapter of my story going! Here it is...

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or anything. I don't even own this computer!

* * *

Professor Xavier was very exhausted.

'As if these kids don't give me enough greif on a NORMAL day!' He thought to himself as he looked around the room of body-switching teens, all of whom were taking some time to get used to their new 'conditions'.

"Well, today IS a school day." He began slowly. "I don't think it would be wise to raise suspicion by all four of you missing. The best I can offer is that you all go on as if everything's normal, at least until we can figure out a way to switch you out."

Even as he spoke, Professor Xavier knew he was paving the road for chaos to ensue.

'Why couldn't Jean and _Kitty_ have changed bodies?? Rogue and Jean couldn't be _more_ opposite of eachother.'

"But vhat about our lives? I can't hang vith my friends as _Kurt_. And Kurt has gymnast club today." Evan looked very distressed at this thought.

"Yeah, an' Ah have soccer an' a Spirit Squad meetin' at lunch t'day." Jean's newly acquired Southern accent was dripping with dispair.

"Well, you'll just have to do your best to impersonate each other for the day. Just try not to attract too much attention to yourselves.

"Okay. This is what you're wearing today." Instructed Rogue, holding out an outfit for Jean to wear during her day as Rogue.

"An' this is what yer' wearin' t'day. Trah naht te'h embarrass meh too much." Jean held out her preppiest outfit for Rogue.

"Thanks." Rogue's eyes narrowed as she left the room, only to collide with Scott.

"Oh! Uh-hi, Jean..I mean Rogue! Rogue! Yeah, umm..hi." Scott stuttered incoherently. His eyes darted around for an escape.

'I can't believe that Rogue is Jean! And vice-versa." Thought Scott. 'Now, I won't be able to touch Jean at _all_! Man, this sucks.'

Rogue ignored his loud mental comments as she brushed past him. It was one of the very few upsides to being Jean; she could touch other people for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

She got to her room and tried on the outfit Jean had picked out for her.

"Oh, great! Sudden;y, Jean's got a sense of revenge!" muttered Rogue as she looked in the mirror.

Jean had picked out a pink Gap t-shirt that ended just above her belly button. The shirt had the word 'Princess' across it in blue faux- rhinestones. She had low-cut jeans and a rope belt to go with it.

"I'll be really surprised if I make it through today without killing someone." Grumbled Rogue, as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of her room to Scott's car.

"Man! How do you deal vith the whole tail thing? I mean, vere does it go? Vhat if it sticks out uv the holo-projector thing?" As school approached, Evan was getting edgier by the mintue.

"Relax, dude. Wrap the tail around one of your legs. Watch out in busy hallways, so that people don't feel the fur. Try not to be so obvious about the whole abnormal spine thing, too." Kurt was throwing every trick he had for keeping his identity a secret at Evan.

They both rushed downstairs for what was obviously going to be a _very_ long day..

* * *

That's all, folks! Well, not really. I'll be back. But in the meantime, please _review_!

Thanks to everyone who's read this. Bye for now!

November 1, 2002


	4. A Cruel Irony

Hey! I'M BACK! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALL HAPPY TO SEE ME (LOL)!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY GREATEST FANS, digifreaks ! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men in any way, shape or form!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Rogue!" yelled Scott from the front seat of his sports car. He honked the horn for the third time.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, turning around to look at Evan and Kurt who were sitting in the back seat.  
  
"Relax, man! She's gotta be Jean for the day, remember? Cut her some slack! We've got enough time." Evan was having a hard time sitting still. His newly acquired tail was giving him a hard time.  
  
"Yeah and where's JEAN? Shouldn't she be coming too?" Kurt's question was instantly answered as a very angry-looking Goth stormed out of the Institute. She stomped over to the car and made as if to get in her usual spot in the front.  
  
"Hold on. The Prof told us to make everything as normal as possible. Rogue would NEVER sit in the front seat instead of Jean.." Kurt's voice gleefully trailed off, as a now even MORE angry Goth sat in the back seat with them.  
  
Scott gave Jean a sympathetic look, and then turned as Rogue came out of the mansion. His jaw dropped.  
  
'Damn it! Why did ROGUE have to be JEAN?' He thought angrily. 'She looks SO HOT in that outfit! She's going to have to be in most of my classes today looking like that! And on top of that, I can't even TOUCH the real Jean, now that she's got Rogue's powers.' Scott began to curse silently to himself as Rogue got in the front seat, looking equally as angry as Jean.  
  
"Let's go." She ordered, not making eye contact with anyone in the car, despite the snickering coming from the back seat as they drove away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you've got mah schedule and mah locker combination, which Ah'm gonna make ya FORGET aftahwards." Warned Jean as they approached the school. "An' remembah; yeh've got Spirit Squad at Lunch. Oh! An' soccer aftah school! Yeh cahn't be late; Ah've already missed a prah'tice this week."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just try not to embarrass me today, okay? The last thing I need is to have my reputation ruined. Try not to speak up as much in class, and don't say hi to EVERYONE you see. Got it?" Rogue shot Jean a warning glance before they split up to start their day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've got a test in fourth period, so try not to flunk it TOO bad. Auntie 'O' vill kill me if I fail another course." Evan quipped. He glanced longingly at the skateboard in Kurt's hands, but restrained himself from grabbing it.  
  
'If I'm gonna play Kurt today, I gotta bail on the 'boarding. Kurt's a floater, not a skateboard.'  
  
"And you can skip sixth if you vant. No one goes to zat class anyvays." Kurt looked strangely at Evan. He had never skipped a class before, and he didn't think he wanted to start now.  
  
"Well, just try not to mess up too bad in my classes, dude. Take a seat in the back and try to blend in. Play it safe; remember." Kurt was on the brink of a freak out. He could just picture Evan giving one of his skater buddies a high five and, in the process, letting them feel his three furry fingers.  
  
"Relax. Vhat could possibly go vrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, kinda short, but I've been very busy lately, so this is all I could get out. PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I GET UP CHAPTERS!!! ;)  
  
November 5, 2002 


	5. The New Side of 'Jean'

Well, I had given up on this fic, but I'm pulling it out of the trash bin to see if I can revive it somehow.. Tell me if it's hopeless!!  
  
Disclaimer: Eat My Chicken!!!(jk)  
  
  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
'Alright. Just smile and try not to trip.' Rogue thought at she sauntered into the building. 'Try to avoid eye-contact.'  
  
She found this hard to do because she was getting a lot of attention. Many of the boys were turning to look at her as she strolled by. A couple of lowly freshmen were grinning goofily at her, and she tried to ignore them.  
  
'How can Jean stand this? All these people staring, and I can hear half of their thoughts!! Telepathy is harder than it looks.' Still, she managed to make it to her locker without anyone approaching her.  
  
'6-66-60? What kind of combination is that?' Rogue thought furiously, looking at the paper Jean had given her.  
  
"Hi, Jean." Duncan surprised Rogue from behind. She whipped around excitedly.  
  
"Oh..Um...Hi...Uh...Duncan!" It took all of Rogue's willpower to sound that perky. She was seriously considering barfing on his lettermen jacket.  
  
"You alright? You seem nervous." He asked. He held her hand, and Rogue had to keep herself from recoiling in disgust.  
  
"Yup! Everything's peachy keen!"  
  
'God! How preppy did that sound?'  
  
"That's great. You wanna catch a movie later?" Duncan seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd of people, and Rogue felt immediately angry.  
  
'Can't this creep even LOOK at me when we're talking???'  
  
"Actually, Scott and I were going to do something. Sorry." She lied. At least it could've been true.  
  
"Oh. I see." Duncan stormed off, leaving Rogue alone.  
  
  
  
Evan's POV  
  
'Okay. Don't touch anyone. That can't be too hard!' He thought, as he weaved his way through the sea of students.  
  
"Move it, loser!" One of the jocks shoved Evan, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Hey, moron! Got a problem vith me?" Evan's anger built inside of him as he grabbed the offender's arm.  
  
The jock whirled around to face Evan. It was then that Evan realised two things. One-the jock was bigger than Kurt. Two-Starting a fight might cause someone to feel his fur.  
  
"You wanna start something, freak?" The jock loomed over Evan.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
Both boys turned to see an angry Jean standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Since when do you care?" Patronized the jock.  
  
"Since now. Get lost, or do I have to make you?" Rogue formed a fist and waved it threateningly.  
  
The boys showed their obvious surprise, as did the small crowd of people who had gathered around them. Was Jean really threatening a fellow athlete?  
  
Rogue's eye twitched with the sudden wave of new thoughts pouring into her brain, but she still managed to send a menacing glare in the bully's direction.  
  
"Forget this." The jock turned around and walked off, muttering about how he couldn't hit 'Duncan's girl'.  
  
The crowd dispersed, upset that there had been no fight.  
  
"That vas the most anti-Jean thing ever! She'll kill you vhen she finds out!!" Evan whispered to his rescuer. "But thanks anyvays. There vas no vay Kurt'd take on that guy."  
  
"I just hope they're having a better time than we are!" Rogue stated. 'Well, maybe not Jean...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, kinda long and pointless. I'm torn between making this a humorous story with occasional angst, or angst with occasional humor. Oh well.  
  
And I know I said jock, like ten times, but I was too lazy to give him a name.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS. I NEED IDEAS!! AND KEEP SMILING!! ;)  
  
January 12, 2003 


	6. Locker Blues and It Just Gets Worse

I'M BAACK! Sorry about the HUGE delay, but my computer hardrive was completely erased by a virus!! I lost all of my previous chapters, and everything for my website, as well as the new chap I had started for this. I'm gonna have to write this from memory, so bear with me.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews!! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: We have to hide from the potatoes!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
'I hope Rogue's having a worse time than I am!' cursed Jean as she sauntered through the crowd.  
  
This was by far the worst day of her life. She had entered the school not to the adoring eyes of her public, but to the hateful, fearful glares of her same-status peers. She was greeted everywhere not by cheerful smiles, but scowls.  
  
Jean searched for Rogue's locker, sighing when she saw the sub-level students that surrounded it.  
  
'Okay.. 13 13 13?' thought Jean, looking at the combination Rogue had scribbled down. 'How is that even possible??'  
  
Opening the locker, Jean's eyes were assaulted with pictures of Bender from 'The Breakfast Club', Nirvana CD covers and Kurt Cobain photos, and Marilyn Manson pictures. There was also a grotesque photo of a seriously freaky- looking Goth-guy, the words below reading "Murderdolls".  
  
'Ewww!' Thought Jean, as she recoiled in disgust. 'How can she stand this?'  
  
As Jean searched for Rogues books, she heard a freshman talking to his friends.  
  
"...No, I swear! She just stood there staring at him and held up her fist. She actually defended him! To a jock!" exclaimed the younger boy.  
  
"I thought those stuck-up jocks all stood together!" remarked another student. 'Man, I would've given anything to see the look on his face when Jean Grey threatened him. It would've been priceless."  
  
Jean glared at the freshmen, all of whom seemed to notice her presence and decided to go somewhere else.  
  
'Argh! School hasn't even started yet, and already she's ruining my reputation!!' Jean thought angrily. 'She only does stuff like this because she knows I won't do anything to retaliate.'  
  
Suddenly, Jean saw the light bulb go on in her head. Grinning madly, she turned back to Rogue's locker... Rogue would be sorry she had messed with the infamous Jean Grey.....  
  
--------------------------------------------- --------------------------- -- ---- ---- --------------------- ----------------- - -------------------- --- ------- -------- ---  
  
Kurt was having just about as good a time as Jean. So far, three teachers, all of whom had demanded to see his overdue homework, had cornered him. Kurt, of course, had nothing to give them. Lucky him, he got to spend some personal time with them after school.  
  
'Man, remind me to burn Evan's skateboard vhen I get out of zis mess!' thought Kurt angrily as he searched for his first class. He sighed when he realised that the bell hadn't even rung yet, leaving his quest hopeless.  
  
"Hey, Evan, man!" cried a voice in the crowd of teens. Kurt saw a short guy with a backwards baseball cap walking towards him. He recognized him as Blaze, one of Evan's buddies.  
  
"We still on for the race this afternoon?" the guy asked. Kurt looked confused.  
  
"Don't tell me you're wimpin' out on me, man!" sighed Blaze. "I told the guys you'd be there this time."  
  
"Ummm... I just don't think-" Kurt began.  
  
"-C'mon, dude," interrupted the other boy. "You can't back out now. You've been psyched about this for ages."  
  
"Well, I guess-" Kurt tried again.  
  
"Great! I'll see you there sixth period. Dead Man's Curve," replied Blaze, ignoring Kurt's objections. He turned to walk away. "And don't be late- I heard Gabby's gonna be there. If you win, this could be your big chance with her!"  
  
Kurt could do nothing but stare as the other skater walked away.  
  
'Great,' He thought. 'How am I supposed to skate at Dead Man's Curve? I can barely balance on a skateboard! Und maybe once I'm done breaking all of Evan's bones, I can ruin his chances vith Gabby, whoever that iz.' He sighed, and began banging his head against Evan's locker. 'Yep, this day just keeps getting better und better.'  
  
------------------------------ --------------------------- ----------------- - ---------- ----------------------- ---------------- - ------------- - --------------------  
  
After what he referred to as the "Jock Strap Incident", Evan had learned to be a little more wary about running into people. After all, he couldn't have Rogue follow him around all day.  
  
He had finally found Kurt's locker, which was actually the last locker in his grade. Thanking God that HIS last name didn't start with a 'W', Evan quickly opened it and retrieved the necessary books.  
  
Closing it with a loud bang, Evan turned, only to be met with a serious pair of lips!  
  
Surprised, it took Evan a few minutes to arrange his thoughts.  
  
Fortunately, the assailant broke the kiss and backed up, allowing Evan to get a good look at her.  
  
"AMANDA!?!?!?" Cried Evan, horrified with himself. He had just broken the most sacred law of friendships: he had kissed his best bud's girl.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," cooed the love-struck girl. "You weren't at my locker, so I'm at yours!"  
  
The young girl reached for his hand, but Evan pulled it away, freaking out.  
  
"Ummmm... I have to go now," stated the skater, quickly walking as far away from Amanda as possible.  
  
"Honey!" cried Amanda, walking after him. "Wait!"  
  
"I'll talk vith you later, Amanda!" yelled Evan, running for the nearest Boys Bathroom.  
  
Once inside, he allowed himself to yell.  
  
"Man, Kurt's going to kill me vhen he finds out!" whined Evan, looking in the mirror, wierded out by seeing the reflection of his best friend looking back at him.  
  
"Ze Prof didn't say anything about Amanda! Vhat am I going to tell her?!? 'Sorry, your boyfriend's not in right now, please leave a message and he'll get back to you as soon as ve figure out vhat ze hell is wrong?!!?'"  
  
Evan sighed, "Zis day just keeps getting better und better."  
  
------------------ ------------------------ --------------------- ------- ------- ------- -------------------------- -------------- ---------------- ----------- -------  
  
Hey! Can't believe I started this fic over a year ago!?!? Thanks to the fans who kept rooting me on and telling me to update.  
  
Rogue's locker is written in exact likeness to my best friend's locker. She gives me a lot of inspiration to write, so I dedicate this chapter to her.  
  
I also dedicate this chap to the following: Georgina Flamekiller Erin ShadowCrawler Draco MalfoyGirl 16 Mar Greenleaf Amiraq FaItHFul  
  
Please review and tell me WHAT YOU WANT!! I NEED TO KNOW! ( Thanks you guys! Until next time, keep smiling! Or swimming! Whichever! ;)  
  
November 19, 2003 


End file.
